


Trouble Throughout Translation

by issaMorg



Series: Amasar's [Mis]Adventures in Eorza [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light, There are background ships, look everyones Echo is different Amasar got the short end of communication, nothing enough to tag for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19505752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: Shenanigans with an Au Ra Warrior of Light who can't understand half of what's being asked of him, but can kill it anyway.





	Trouble Throughout Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in His Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347979) by [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki). 



> My friend wrote some Amasar and Fray being cute, so I figured I should write Amasar's interactions with the world down!
> 
> Amasar and Nijoh'ir are the equivalent of a buddy cop movie okay

“Did you understand what they were saying?”

The sudden voice startled Amasar, jolting him upright and lashing his tail as he turned to face the sudden Miqo'te. 

Well, maybe not so sudden, as it seemed that he was also heading back to the tavern portion of the Waking Sands, where the rest of the Scions were often found. The rest trooped back to the chamber from the solar, going around where he and the miqo'te stood. Some Scion  _ he  _ was- yes he wanted to help people, and from what he  _ could  _ understand (which the Echo was not as forthcoming about, clarity coming in bursts but not always when convenient) that was their goal.

Yet his comprehension of the local language was poor- passable if someone was patient. Flowery language was completely beyond him if the Echo wasn't translating. His own grasp of the common language was worse, and if Minfilia didn't also have the Echo he'd think more would've noticed by now. He was happy to get away with the occasional nod, quick explanation, and  **_more than happy_ ** to ferry letters about if it meant he wouldn't have to speak up.

Looking back down to the Miqo'te, he sighed and shrugged. Some he picked up on easier than others, but Urianger was lecturing this meeting and most of it went over the Au Ra's head.

The man before him nodded, “Urianger can be difficult to understand, I just listen for proper nouns,” he quips, earning a chuckle from Amasar. If nothing else, apparently he wasn't the only one having difficulty translating.

“Oh, Nijoh'ir,” the two heard from behind, Nijoh'ir's ears flicking towards the sound as Minfilia herself emerged from the solar. “I see you've met the newest recruit, then?”

At the blank look from both parties, she chuckled and continued, “I suppose I interrupted introductions, then? This is Amasar Bulqasar, he also has the Echo and will be aiding us in our endeavors. Amasar, this is Nijoh'ir Jesyho, a fellow Echo-wielder.”

As Minfilia excused herself and walked on, the Au Ra looked back to the- to Nijoh'ir and nodded a greeting, smiling as non-threateningly as he could, expression slightly pained from the latter half of the introduction. He opened his mouth to try to say something when a soft mew caught his attention.

Before both himself and Nijoh’ir, three kittens stood looking at each other. One black as a night sky with brilliant green eyes, and the other two could be twins for how similar they were. The two spotted kits looked at each other through curiosity as the black kitten attempted to climb the taller man’s leg.

“Mischief!” Nijoh’ir cried out in exasperation with the kitten, kneeling down to pry its claws out of the boots Amasar wore. Black kitten- Mischief an accurate name- in one arm, he looked from one coeurl to the other for differences to see which was his. With a nod, he scooped up one of the spotted kittens and he went to stand up, only for it to yowl and wiggle in panic. Squirming from his arm before he was out of his crouch, the kit bolted behind Amasar, hissing at the strange man that had tried to pick him up.

“Whoops, that wasn’t Fi,” Nijoh’ir mumbled as the other kitten looked up at him with offense in her eyes. Prowling with all the grace the kitten could muster (which is to say- not much considering they usually bounced places) before laying on his feet in retaliation. A small  _ mrrp _ escaped her as she was scooped into the Miqo’te’s other arm, away from Mischief.

Internally shrugging, Amasar bent to pick up his own kit, reaching a hand out to test if the kitten was still huffy. The coeurl slipped easily between his ankles to butt his little head into Amasar’s hand for scritches, making a small noise of his own as Amasar lifted and situated him in both arms. Knowing the drill full well, the Au Ra scratched the kitten just where he liked under his chin, purring ensuing not long after.

“What’s his name?” Amasar looked away from the steadily purring kitten at that, shock across his features as he looked to Nijoh’ir. Nijoh’ir, whose kittens had begun climbing him in earnest, batting at loose threads in his clothes as they went.

Amasar blinked slowly as he considered. Had he… not? “He…. no?”

Nijoh'ir tilted his head at Amasar as they both processed that. Looking down at the kitten he hummed as he scratched under its chin. “Mauci,” Amasar decided as he pet the kitten. Mauci opened one eye at the declaration before settling down again in Amasar's arms.

“Mousey?”

“Yes, Mauci.”

Nijoh'ir shrugged at that, which prompted a shrug from Amasar- it's a good name. He had a cousin, however distant, with that name, a fine warrior of the steppe.

Either way, the conversation rapidly devolved into talking about kittens and chocobos, and if both of them walked away knowing they had another friend there was no harm to that.

* * *

It wasn't every day Amasar came back to the waking sands to Nihjo'ir with his head buried in his hands. Concern filled him as he hastened to his friend. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” was the succinct answer, more a groan than words. The Au Ra lancer kneeled by his friend’s side, the recent surge in politics and recruiting following the fall of Ifrit had driven the newer Scions to their wits end and all over Eorza.

Making a questioning noise Amasar pulled a seat over to where the Miquo’te was sitting. Nijoh’ir raised his head from his hands and leveled a grimace at the lancer, “today is Ul’dah’s speech.”

Immediately Amasar pulled an equally disgusted face, hissing in distaste and slouching onto the table himself. “Do we have to?”

“Unfortunately,” the archer replied, burying his head in his hands again.

“We both know the Grand Company we wish to join,” Amasar bemoaned, “and you got it first.” Minfilia had prudently pointed out that it would seem too biased if both of them joined the same Company. 

Nijoh’ir had called ‘dibs’ first on the Twin Adder. Amasar wished the Echo hadn't kicked in for him to understand that so he could aim for a more level playing field, regrettably it was not so.

“At least the speech is the worst thing there, right?”

Sadly, true to dramatic irony, that was not true.

* * *

Not too terribly later, after finding the company of heroes (which Amasar would be more than happy to never talk with the leader of again) and they had limped back from Titan (it was quite a fall and potions or not Amasar was feeling it), they were faced with yet another Primal threat.

It was at this point Amasar realized how grievous an error he had made in coming to Eorza from the steppe. Imperial rule wasn't even that big of a problem he had faced, but running from memories was significantly harder when nomadic he had learned.

So he traded the nomadic life and horses to… an almost equally nomadic life and chocobos. At least the birds were charming enough once you got used to the smell, and the fact that you can feasibly change their color based on diet was a welcome surprise (Ayde looked very dashing as a blue bird, if Amasar would admit).

Digressing, learning of Garuda was not nearly as traumatic as what happened next.

Coming back to the Waking Sands to a nearly catatonic Nijoh’ir and a vision from the Echo that nearly left him in the same state was the last thing Amasar had expected. 

The cavalier attitude of the carriage driver almost had Amasar fighting, but the sinking fear that his involvement had caused this again was enough to keep him in line.

He only wished the fallen scions could get the burial they had deserved.

After Maurice- no, Cid?- had left with Nijoh'ir and Alphinaud, Amasar begged off to increase his skill. He needed to be a better fighter with a lance if he was to be any help. He couldn't lean so hard on Nijoh’ir, not if they needed to find the  _ Enterprise _ .

So he trained, and then he went to meet them in Coerthas. Being in the frozen area was unpleasant to say the least, but he was in the area either way for his Dragoon training.

The plus side was at the very least, now he could support Nijoh'ir.

* * *

“I’m going to murder Alphinaud,” Nijoh'ir griped one particularly stressful day. The two were sitting by a fire and eating, kittens huddling between the warmth of the flame and the duo to keep out of the harsh wind.

“Lose him between the camps,” he advised, “< _ enough natural scenery to make it seem an accident and with how he’s dressed he may not last long in the cold _ .>”

“Ah, but he knows how to find his way back,” Nijoh'ir pointed out, “and you slipped again.”

“Damn,” the dragoon cursed, “you’d think translating would help distract from the cold.”

“Nothing can distract from this cold,” Nijoh'ir replied easily, slipping some meat to Mischief who kept batting at the bard’s plate.

“Oh?” Amasar asked, grin splitting his face, “< _ is Lord Haurchefant not trying hard enough to warm you up> _ ? Need I have words with him?”

Nijoh'ir's cheeks endeavored to match his hair at that, and not from the biting wind this time. “That's half the problem- Alphinaud isn't giving him the chance!”

Amasar rocked back, whistling lowly at that. “That is a problem,” he mused, trailing off before a wicked smirk crossed his face, “but I believe I have an answer to that.” With that, he stood, taking his empty plate and Nijoh'ir's before pulling the Miquo'te to his feet, much to the kittens’ dismay. “Lets fix that, shall we?”

Teleporting the Miquo'te back to the camp was easy enough- nobody needed to press too terribly hard to get them to the nicest people they'd met in Coerthas (though Amasar’s uncanny resemblance to their enemy was something he understood full well their reaction to him).

Pulling him into the war room was easy enough, announcing “Lord Haurchefant, Nijoh'ir has very pressing business with you,” before pushing the bard further into the room.

Interrupting Alphinaud before he could get a word out was always an impressive feat, but crossing the room and lifting the teenager and turning, “Alphinaud your ever-so humble  **manservant** found someone to teach you the history of this land, and we need to go meet with him right now, immediately.” 

Striding back to the double doors, he calls over his shoulder, “I believe we won't be able to make it back to the camp tonight, and shall return in the morning.”

At this, one of the knights in the room pointed out, “oh don't forget the blizzard blowing in!”

“Oh, a blizzard, we’ll be gone longer. Truly, how  **_tragic_ ** ,” he bemoaned with a last smile to Nijoh'ir and Haurchefant before disappearing back into the cold.

It wasn't until they were back at the Observatorium, when Ser Albric was (albeit very confused) telling the Au Ra and Elezen youth about the history of Coerthas and the dragon war (with the “story” of dragoons) that Amasar finally tuned back into the teenager’s griping to look him in the eye and say “you’ll understand when you’re older.” Turning to go to the stable, he chimed, “now, be polite and listen to your history lesson!”

“And where do you think you're going!”

“< _ My Eorzan is shit, I don't know what he’s saying _ !>”


End file.
